Frontin
by thatprettymf
Summary: HIGH SCHOOL FIC: SLASH M/M: E&C SLASH : "You knew I just couldn't leave Amy so leave it alone, Jay! God, it was one fucking night! Get over it!" "That's bullshit Adam and you know it. You know you felt something more than pleasure," ADULT CONTENT, ADULT LANGUAGE, ADULT SCENES.


**8-1-13**

**Dedicated to: **_ChastityReso, natsukileeRKOlover, and. You guys are dope as fuck. Thanks for all the great reviews (:  
_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jason Reso, Adam Copeland, Chris Jericho, Dave Batista or Jeff Hardy. FML.  
**Words: 7,373**

_"So I keep it low, keep my secret cold  
So everybody else don't have to know."_

- **Kanye West **_"Love Lockdown"_

o1.  
**Secrets  
**_I'm not lovin you, way I wanted to._

**Thursday; 8:50 p.m.**

"Aye, Reso! Fill in these orders, why _don't-a _you? We _don't-a gotta-a _all day!"

"I here you, Mr. Guespacho. I here you; Welcome to McDonalds, how may I take your order?"

My name is Jay Reso and I work for McDonalds. Fuck my life.

I hated my job, to be honest. Sure, I got to eat all the Big Macs and get all the McFlurries I wanted, but still, when you have to work the cash register and just stand there for half of your time, bored and anxious for your shift to end, you get sick of it and just want to break out and want to seek employment somewhere else. Today was good though, I got to work the drive-thru. All I really had to do was just sit there, take orders, ask people to drive over to the next window give them their food, collect the money, give them their change and they'd be on their way. I hated my uniform and the stupid cap I had to wear on my head, but I digress. I shouldn't complain about my job when I get paid every Thursday. The money was quick and easy and that could always satisfy me and make me smile in a way a simple Big Mac just couldn't. Licking my lips, I watch as the next car pulls up and I take their order. I repeat the process I do everyday of placing their order and delievering it to them before they pull off, able to go wherever they need to be, just like I wished I could do right now.

Leaning on my arm, I close my eyes and feel Stacy come up next to me and place her hand on my shoulder. I know it's her because I can easily smell the perfume I got her for a Christmas present last year. I don't move and continue to keep my eyes closed, just imagining her beauty. Sure, Stacy was pretty flat chested, but she had legs and an ass that went on for days. If she wasn't dating Randy, I'd probably tried to get at her. But Randy was one of my close friends, and I just couldn't do that to him. Still, that didn't stop me or any of the other guys around from talking about and looking at her. One of the bright sides about working at McDonalds was Stacy worked with me. She was actually one of the few people who liked coming here every day to work and the customers always responded to her correctly. Maybe it was because she was so pretty and she had such a welcoming smile. Maybe it was her good people skills. Who knows? All I know was old, Italian Mr. Guespacho - our manager - paid Stacy about $100 more than everybody else.

We always figured he had a small crush on her.

"Jay, are you asleep?" Stacy asked me.

"Yeah. I'm one of those people who's just able to talk in their sleep. Now leave me be, I want to finish this conversation so I continue my nap,"

I heard her let out a small giggle before she punched me softly in my arm. "Oh, whatever Mr. Smart-ass. How are you gonna work the drive-thru and you're not even paying attention?"

I shrugged before putting my head up and opening my eyes. Looking out the window, I saw no cars coming up to the drive thru speaker so I looked at Stacy and smirked. "No cars. No orders. Not my problem,"

She rolled her eyes before sitting in the empty chair I had placed next to me. I looked at her fiddle with a long strand of her blonde hair before I looked up at the clock. 9:00. Okay, this was perfect. All I had to do was last 30 more minutes and I'd be home free! I looked at Stacy and saw her head leaning against her fist as she lent over, sighing dreamily, staring up out the window and up at the stars in the night sky.

"Hey, Jay?"

"Hmmm?"

"You think Randy's lookin' up at the stars right now?"

She looked over at me and rolled her eyes when I placed a finger close to my mouth and made the motion that I was vomiting. I smirked before taking the McDonalds' cap off my head and settling it on the lap of my jeans. Looking at her, I shrugged. Mimicking her in a high pitched voice, I spoke, "Oh my God, Stace. I bet he is, you know he loves you girl!" I finished my over the top parody of her with a roll and snap of my fingers. She laughed loudly before sticking her middle finger up at me.

"Don't tease me!" She said before lifting up her cap and straightening out her hair with her fingers. She then quickly placed the cap back on her head and crossed her long, tanned legs. I looked down to the black, studded ballerina flats that were placed on her small feet. "At least I have someone in my life, smart-ass," She teased while reaching over to pinch my cheek. I knocked her hand away and rolled my eyes.

It was true everyone in our group had a girlfriend or boyfriend but me. Stacy and Randy had been together since 8th grade year, which startled everyone being that we were now Seniors in our last year of high school. Matt was going out with Ashley, Jeff was with Candice, Dave was with Melina, John was with Torrie, Chris just got together with Trish and Brie and Nikki decided to share Daniel. Lucky bastard. And Adam... well, Adam was with Amy. I _hated_ Amy and Amy hated me back. Adam and Amy had been together since Freshman year and I was so surprised they made it this far. Everyone else, wasn't though. Being that they both had the same interests and they both found each other extremely attractive, everyone just knew it'd be a matter of time before we found them making out and dry humping against the lockers.

I hated every fuckin' second of it, though.

To be honest, I never really did like Amy. I hate her bright, red hair, the dark red lipstick she wears, and that freaky gargoyle tattoo on her arm. She's just weird. I know Matt and her went out for a short while, but she claims that they're just friends. Whatever. I've seen her stare at him with lust and Matt just give her confused looks of rejection before Amy would suck her teeth and stomp off. I'm not gonna lie, when we were in the 7th grade, I used to think Amy was pretty hot, but my crush quickly vanished when I found out she liked Adam and Adam liked her back. I would catch them making googly-eyes at each other and passing notes to each other. I wanted to gag each and every time I saw them stop and talk to each other. I hated that she would wait for Adam to get out of football practice and I hated that she took up the majority of his time. The true factor of my hatred was I just truly _disliked _Amy. So many guys have ran through her with ease and Adam still wants to be with her. Don't get me wrong, Adam's my best friend and he's almost an adult but seriously, I look out for him and quite frankly, I think I'm one of the only few people in the world who knows his best interests at hand.

And secretly, _I'm _his best interest.

I don't know when my crush for Adam developed, nor do I know why I have it. All I know is, my crush is here and my crush is here to stay. Stacy and Randy were the only two people who knew about my crush, but that still didn't stop them from teasing me silly about it or teasing me on why I haven't gotten someone to be my girlfriend. I don't know what I identify myself as. I like girls, but Adam's the only guy I have eyes for. Does that make me bi? Oh I didn't know and I didn't care. All I know is, I _love _Adam. But I could never tell him that. I knew Adam was 100% straight and he would never go out with me. If I tried something, our friendship would be over and I didn't want to lose Adam no matter how much I wanted him.

"Whatever, Stacy," I looked out the window to see if any cars were approaching. None were in sight. I guess everyone was coming in to order their food. "I can get any girl I want,"

"Like...?"

"Maria. I could get Maria no sweat,"

"Maria?" Stacy laughed like I just told her a Dave Chappelle joke, "_Anyone_ can get Maria, Jay. She's _soooo_ easy," After recovering from her laugh, she stood up and placed both of her hands on my head before running her hands through my hair, easily messing it up. She then placed my McDonalds cap back on my head before saying, "But we both know that's not who you want,"

An awkward silence fell between us before I rolled my eyes. "Stacy don't start that shit about me and Adam,"

"Whatever, Jay. I'm just tryin' to help," She looked at me before smiling and changing the subject. I looked at her and instantly smiled. Stacy just had that power over people. She could make you upset one minute and have you smiling along with her the next. "Aren't you just totally pysched for prom? Who are you taking?"

"Prom? Oh yeah, I forgot prom is in like 2 months. I don't know; I bet it'll be stupid anyway,"

"Jay!" She spoke with a dropped jaw. She placed her hands on her hips and stared at me like I was the anti-Christ. Shaking her head, she whispered like it was a crime for the words to be spoken at a normal level, "You're_ totally buggin'_! Don't you ever talk about prom like that _again_!" Going back to her regular voice tone, she said, "Maybe you should ask you-know-who before the other you-know-who asks the original you-know-who to go to the you-know-what and you're stuck alone watching you-know-who dance with the 2nd you-know-who," She said smartly.

I just stared at her, confused. "What?"

"Figure it out!" She said over her shoulder as she began to walk away with a switch of her hips as she scurried off to grab her jacket and purse. I could see her skip outside to Randy's black Toyota before getting in it as they sped off. Looking up at the clock, I realized it was 9:35 and I spent the last 30 minutes that I was supposed to be used working, talking to Stacy. But I didn't mind it, Stacy was pretty cool even with her _Clueless_ personality.

But then that made me think about what she said.

Prom.

Prom was going to be in 2 months.

Who was I gonna take to prom?

* * *

**Friday; 1:00 P.M.**

"Jay, you know me and Stacy don't care that you like Adam right? 'Cause I have friends that fuck guys too, y'know... in jail,"

Stacy just looked at Randy before she punched him in his arm before he let out a loud laugh and a small "Ouch," After recovering from his laugh, he took a bite out of the Big Mac Stacy had brought him from work. He ran his fingers through his cropped black hair. His toned arms flexed with each movement before he started to laugh loudly again at his joke. After calming down from his laugh and doing a slight snicker, Randy then took another bite from his food. Stacy looked at Randy, rolled her eyes and stuck her plastic fork into the salad she got from the cafeteria and took a bite out of it before sticking it in her mouth and chomping on it slightly. She then began to scold Randy on how he shouldn't make fun of me for liking my own fucking best friend so much when Randy liked her since 4th grade and couldn't work up the nerve to ask her out for 4 years. They then got in a mini argument over the situation before Randy took Stacy's small hand in his large one and told her sorry as they broke into a small, "cute" kiss. Made me wanted to puke my brains out.

"Shut up, asshole," I whispered to him before looking around to see if anyone was coming. "I don't wanna fuck Adam,"

"Yeah," Randy said in a sarcastic tone, "You don't wanna fuck Adam and Stacy's good at math," He said motioning to Stacy who by then was enthralled in her own thoughts of math, counting off her fingers before sucking her teeth loudly and sighing. Mumbing to herself, she said, "If I carry the 1... I'm still just gonna get 3..." She scratched her head and looked at us, staring at her like she was a science experiment, before saying in an exsaperated tone, "What?"

I laughed and gave him a nod. I had to give him his credit.

"Speak of the devil," Stacy whispered as she saw Adam and Amy, Matt and Ashley, and Jeff and Candice stroll up to our table with their own respective trays in their hands. I noticed Adam took the empty seat next to me which made my heart flutter secretly. I sounded like a girl just now, but who cares. I like Adam. My_ best friend_ Adam.

"Hey dude," Adam spoke to me, smiling to me before doing our secret 2 minute long handshake that caused everyone to stare at us in amazement before rolling their eyes. We'd made the handshake up in 5th grade and still no one managed to figure it out. Looking over at everyone I nodded and said hey before my eyes stopped on Amy. I snarled at her and she did the same before discreetly giving me the finger. She then leaned on Adam some more before locking onto his arm, her firery red hair was styled straight and the black tight, long sleeve shirt she had on reached to her navel. A pair of tight khaki skinny jeans were placed on her body as black Converses were on her feet. Looking over at Adam, I noticed he was dressed similar except he had on a black, leather jacket on his body. His newly cut hair looked amazing on him as the newly growing subtle on his face became even more clear. I noticed Amy was staring at me with hatred before she held onto Adam even tighter. We stared at each other for a long moment before Stacy broke the silence.

"So... umm, what's the agenda for everyone tonight?" She asked as she clapped her hands together, before leaning on Randy, who then placed his arm around her.

"We, _Randy's lady woman_, are having our own guys night. No women allowed! No women allowed! No women..." Jeff began to stop his mini chant when he realized no one would join in the chant, "Way to leave me hangin' everyone," Sighing, he scratched his newly dyed black hair that was placed in a messy bun before saying quietly and fastly, "We're having a guys night and **no women allowed**," As Jeff finished his sentence, I noticed everyone else in our group came up, taking their seats as everyone told them hey.

"So," Stacy broke away from Randy and eyed him. "Guys night, huh? Why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause Randy's _whipped_ and didn't want you to be mad at him," Adam spoke before laughing with me.

"Dude, classic burn!" I spoke to him before we high-fived. "In your face, Orton, you just got _sizzzzled_! Burned!"

Adam and I both pointed in Randy's face before we high fived once more. "Burned! Torched!"

"Whatever, you fuckin' losers," Randy spoke before grabbing Stacy's hand and mumbling quietly, "Babe, it's one guys night and if you just let me go in peace, we can go see that new Ashton Kutcher movie you wanna see,"

"Ahhhh! Man that's _bleak_. You're _so_ whipped," Dave spoke to him in his deep voice as Melina sat on his lap.

"Hey," Jeff began, holding Candice's hand, "That Ashton Kutcher movie wasn't that bad. It's pretty good at the end when him and the girl break up and he..." He stopped himself mid sentence when he noticed everyone was staring at him strangely, wondering why he saw it and how he remembered what happened. He quickly stopped before turning his head and stiking up a new coversation with Candice about her new haircut before everyone broke out in laughter.

"Oh my Gosh," Torrie spoke up, "We should have a girls night and let the guys have their guys night!" All the girls cheered in unison before high fiving each other and getting up and grabbing their trays.

"Hey, babe," Matt spoke looking directly at Ashley, "Where you goin'?"

"We have to plan out our girls night, Matt. Duh!" Ashley spoke to him before all the girls walked off.

"This is bullshit, nice goin' Orton," John said rudely to him before he threw his crumpled up napkin at him. "Now our girls left,"

"How is this my fault? It's Mr. Ashton Kutcher lover's fault over there," Randy defended himself before he pointed at Jeff who had a spaghetti noodle hanging from his lip before he slurped it up. "Hey," Jeff spoke up before banging his hands on the table, "Dammit it was a good movie and I don't feel ashamed that I went to see it 2 times!"

"You went to go see a Ashton Kutcher movie two times?" Adam asked.

"Dude..." I began, just staring at him.

"I bought two tickets by accident. Fuck you guys," Jeff mumbled quietly in his Southern accent. The bell then rang for all the Juniors and Seniors to report back to their classes. Everyone nodded and spoke that we would see each other later at Chris' house for guys night before everyone broke out and began walking back into the main building of the school, leaving the outside area that we all ate lunch at.

Getting up, Adam and I grabbed our bags before walking back into the building, laughing at all the funny antics and things that were said at lunch. He mentioned something about Randy being so whipped over Stacy and we busted out in a loud laugh that caused everyone to glance at us, but they quickly overlooked at it. Everyone knew that was just Jay and Adam, best friends, laughing at something silly and stupid.

Finishing my laugh, I stopped at my locker and opened it before I heard a familiar toot sound being echoed out. "Hey," I started off. "Isn't that my kazoo?" I asked him, pointing at it. I thought it looked familiar. Looking away, he blew another note into it. "Mayybeee…" He dragged off.

"Dude, that thing has been in my mouth,"

"So?" Adam countered back. "I washed it off real good. Doesn't even taste like your spit," He finished before turning his head and blowing more notes into it. We both paused and looked at each other before breaking out into laughter. Adam, recovering from the last bit of laughter took the kazoo out his mouth and held it out to me.

"Want it back?" He asked with a sick grin.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my History textbook, "Dude. Gross,"

"Aww, c'mon. Best friends share everything. Long live the friendship," He said while holding out his arms in a hug pose and doing a weird gesture motion with his hips.

"Long live the 'zoo," I said, making him laugh as he continued to blow more notes out of the kazoo.

* * *

**Friday; 9:30 P.M.**

"Who's plannin' on gettin some on Prom night?" Chris asked, raising his hand as a cigar dangled out his mouth. His other hand was occupied with his poker cards, looking them over, seeing if he could get one over on the rest of us. I watched as Daniel, Randy, John, Chris, Matt, Jeff and Adam raised their hands. The only people that didn't raise their hands were Dave and I.

"What the fuck? Jay, Dave, don't tell me you guys aren't gettin' any," Chris said, taking the cigar out his mouth to take a swig of his beer.

"Who says me and Jay aren't already gettin' any now? I bet you losers are waiting to lose your V-Cards on prom night like _American Pie_," Dave said before me and him laughed and pounded knuckles. Everyone sucked their teeth before chuckling and rolling their eyes. Guys night was going smoothly. Guys night at Chris' was always cool. His parents were barely in so we always had the big house to ourselves, doing and talking about whatever and whenever we wanted. We would always raid Chris' dad's cigar box and the beers he had in the fridge. When we used to have our Guys Night's on the days Chris' parents would be home, his dad would never get mad at us. He would always chuckle and say it was just us boys bein' boys.

Sitting in the den around the poker table in Chris' den, I watched as Adam laughed at something funny John had said. God, he had a perfect smile. Such pretty and perfect white teeth. Shaking my head, I realized I had to calm down and chill. If I let wind go that I liked Adam, he would never talk to me again. I noticed Randy snickering at me for a small minute before I realized he noticed I was staring at Adam. I gave him my middle finger in return and went back to looking at my cards.

"For your information, _assclown_," Chris began, clearing his throat, "Me and Trish have been screwing everywhere in this whole entire house so top that," He smirked and raised his eyebrows before he laid his cards and money down, "I'm all in," He spoke.

"Torrie, girl likes to fuck so damn much," John spoke in his street accent, "I can't get enough of it. I like it, though, girl has a high sex drive," He laughed before he high fived with Chris.

This then sparked a conversation about everyone's girlfriends and how much they had sex, this and that. I could tell some of it was exagerrated, but I didn't really think or look into it. These were my friends and they wouldn't lie to me, well not _that_ much. Shaking my head, I then took a sip of my beer before looking back at my cards and looking at Adam's. We were always partners in poker so it should serve as no surprise.

"Aww, man, Stacy," Randy spoke before putting his hands up against his chest, "Tits are like... amazing," Sighing dreamily, he grabbed a cigar and lit it before smoking, "God, I am so in love," He sighed before once more before looking at his cards.

"Aye, Jay," John said to me, smoking on his 3rd cigar of the night, "Yo, you pretty quiet, my man,"

"Yeah, I noticed that," Daniel said, not touching any of the beer or cigars. Since he was a vegan, he vowed that no hurtful toxins would touch his lips, which included drugs and beer.

"Come on, spill. I wanna hear the nasiest shit you've ever done," Dave said to me with a sleazy grin as he took a swig on his beer. All eyes were on me.

**Shit.**

"Nah," I said, laughing, "I'm a true gentlemen unlike you bastards. Don't kiss and tell,"

"Fine," Dave said before he threw all his money at me. "There I raise you," Everyone laughed. Recovering from his laugh, he repeated, "Nasiest. Shit. You've. Ever. Done. Now. Go,"

Once I grew quiet, and I didn't say anything, Adam stepped in and intervened, "Hey, everyone! Let's just chill! We all know my best friend has the story of a lifetime, just give him some time. I bet he's got so many fuckin' stories he has to think of one," He laughed, causing me to laugh before we high fived and did our handshake. "Go on, dude. Tell them what's up," I felt myself get semi-hard just by the touch of his hand. I loved that he talked about me with so much admiration in his voice, but yet I was so fuckin' attracted to him.

When I grew quiet and it seemed like minutes passed, I just spoke, "Let's just get back to the game alright?"

Everyone stared at each other in confusion, before Chris shrugged it off and we all went back to playing poker. The only audible sounds were the inhales and exhales of the cigars and the beer bottles being lifted up and put down on the poker table. It then grew quiet once more.

"Aye, Jay," John spoke, licking his lips and breaking the silence. "Answer this question: Yo, are you a virgin?"

_Shit_.

* * *

**Friday; 10:18 P.M.**

"Okay, lets play truth or dare!" Stacy yelled, sitting on the floor Indian style as all the other girls followed suit.

Stacy was so pleased with the way her Girls night was going. She didn't even have the thought about calling Randy and seeing what the guys were doing at Chris' house because she was so preoccupied with the time she was spending with her girlfriends. Girls night was always hosted at her house because her father worked so much and he was barely home so he wouldn't be in the way and her mother respected her need for privacy with her friends so she pretty much just stayed out of the way. Everyone looked so cute in their Victoria Secret nighties and pajamas. Their hair down in loose curls, ponytails or pulled up in messy buns. Stacy's long hair was placed in two ponytails that sat on each side of her head, causing an innocent school girl look to be placed on her. She decided to be different and wear Randy's football jersey as her sleeping clothes. Looking at Amy, she couldn't help but frown in thought. She liked Amy, sure, but she didn't like that she had the one thing Jay wanted most at the moment.

Adam.

Sighing, she began to think of ways that her and Randy could get Adam and Jay together. Maybe Adam would find out about some hurtful thing Amy had done behind his back, and he'd get together with Jay and everyone would live happily forever after. She heard someone mention something about prom and that was a subject she was willing to talk about with everyone. Prom, oh she had to get ready for prom. She'd have to look for a dress, figure out the approriate hairstyle and makeup look for her, get herself a new pair of heels and a purse. Looking around the room, she smiled at all of her best girlfriends. She then looked at the floor and saw a Snickers bar. _Ooh; Snickers_, Stacy thought in her head quickly before she reached over and took it, opening it and biting into it, enjoying the chocolate and nut fusion being placed into her mouth. Licking her lips, she decided to get the game of Truth or Dare started quickly before she spun the bottle in the middle of the circle of the girls. She saw it land on Amy and she frowned once more before she quickly covered it with a chocolaty smile.

"Hi honey!" Stacy's mother barged in, poking her head through a small crack in the door. "You need anything sweetheart? More snacks? More drinks? Oh, what are you girls playing? Truth or Dare? Ahh, I remember slumber parties. Those were the days. Hey, maybe you girls should stay over tomorrow and I'll take you all to the spa and we'll get massages and talk about boys and the girls we don't like and dish and-"

"Oh my God, Mom!" Stacy began, placing her hands over her ears, "So ruining my life right now! Stop! Just stop!"

"Okay, Stacy. I'm just checking up on you girls. Let me know if you need anything," Pausing, she sighed before smiling, "God I love you," She said lastly before closing the door behind her.

Staring around at everyone, she waited for the laughter to begin. It quickly did and Stacy blushed in embrassment. God, her mom was so embrassing. Shaking her head, she threw a pillow playfully at Trish who threw it back at her.

"Well, Stacy," Trish said, laying on her stomach with her legs up in the air, moving back in fourth, "You're mom surely isn't like mine. Maybe I'll take her up on that spa offer," The laughter between the girls - even Stacy couldn't resist on laughing - died slowly as they began their game of Truth of Dare, starting where it was left off.

"Okay, Amy," Stacy began, twirling a lock of her hair around and around in deep thought. "Uhhh... who do you hate?"

"Oh, that's easy, Jay,"

All the girls were silent. "Why sweetie?" Torrie asked, painting her nails in a hot pink color. "Jay's a sweetheart,"

"Yeah, and he's Adam's _best_ friend," Ashley said, eyeing Amy. Stacy looked at Amy, awaiting her answer to Torrie's question even though she already knew the answer. Stacy knew Amy was always easily threatned by Jay's strong friendship with Adam.

"He just takes up too much of _my_ Adam's time," Amy said, jealousy crossing her arms and scowling.

"Oooh," Candice, Trish, Torrie, Melina and Stacy began as Ashley laughed.

"What? What's so funny?" Amy questioned.

"Somebody's jealous!" Ashley said in a sing-song tone as she laughed some more. Her short blond hair with pink highlights shook as she laughed furiously. Ashley then picked up a nail file and began filing her nails and grabbing a bottle of black nail polish and opening it and beginning to paint her nails.

"Of who, Jay? As if!" Amy began, smirking, "He spends so much time with Adam when he really needs to get a girlfriend. I bet the fucking loser's still a virgin,"

"I think it's cute that Jay's still a V. Do you know how many girls wanna be his first? _Alot_," Trish spoke looking at Amy. She watched as a few of the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Whatever, he's a loser and a virgin," Amy responded.

"And so what if he is?" Stacy asked, offended that Amy would talk about Jay in such a rude manner. She didn't appreciate it at all and she crossed her arms in a tough manner. She added a bass and a tough tone in her voice as she eyed Amy, daring her with her eyes to say something smart and something she didn't like.

"Woah," Torrie began, putting her bottle of nail polish down. "Guys, let's chill..."

Ignoring her, Stacy eyed Amy, "Well?"

"Why are you so hung up on defending him, huh? It's not like you're his girlfriend, not unless your cheating on Randy!" Amy shot back.

"Why the fuck would I cheat on Randy?" Stacy yelled back before standing up, still having her arms crossed. She glared at Amy and started to slowly resent her and quickly saw why Jay hated her so much.

"I don't know! Adam is _my boyfriend_. If I don't like his best friend, so what?! I _hate _Jay. So what?! What does that have to do with you, Stacy? I don't know why Adam hangs out with such a fucking loser and you all like him so much!"

"Hey! _Caiyete!_" Melina yelled stepping in between of Stacy and Amy. "Chill! It's girls night and were all supposed to just be having fun! Can we go back to having fun?!"

"Yeah, guys, let's just watch _Degrassi _and then watch a couple of movies and do prank calls or something," Candice jumped in.

Stacy rolled her eyes and walked over to the door of her room before opening it and speaking, "Whatever! I'm going to get more food!" She didn't stay to hear anyone's response because she was already down the stairs and into the big, nice kitchen, looking on the counter and grabbing the rest of the pizza boxes and jellybean bags that were rested on the counter. She sighed and felt a headache coming over herself. She quickly rummaged through the cabninets, looking for a a bottle of asprin or tylenol. Quickly finding it, she dry swallowed the pill before washing it down with a Mountain Dew. She was starting to regret offering to have girls night at her house and inviting Amy. She was ruining everything by insulting Jay! She wondered what was going on at the guys night. She wondered what Randy was doing. _Aw, Randy_. She smiled. Randy could _always_ make her smile. Her smile quickly vanished though when she thought about Jay and how awkward and tough it must be to hear Adam talk about Amy. She knew he was talking about her because she knew the guys would be talking about sex and sticking their... thingys into other... thingys. Sighing, she grabbed the pizza and candy and was about to turn around until she saw a flash of oh-so familar firery red hair.

Amy.

Putting the food on the counter located next to the sink, she placed her hand over her heart and breathed slightly. "Oh, Amy," She eyed her, trying to see if she would lunge forward and attack her right then and there. You could never be too sure on what a bunch of teenage girls would do at a slumber party. "Girl, you scared me,"

She then went over and leaned on the other counter that doubled as a table that was located in the middle of the kitchen. She lent forward on it and placed her arms and elbows on it. "What's up?"

"What's with you and Jay and Adam?"

Stacy gave her a blank and clueless look, "What are you talking about?"

"Everytime someone mentions Jay and Adam, you always go off the deep end. Like you're trying to defend them or something," She eyed me suspiciously before moving close to me.

Stacy laughed nervously before opening the bag of Jellybeans and mixing it with skittles and little bite sizes of Snickers. She mixed it all in a bowl and grabbed a handful of it and placed it in her mouth. Speaking with her mouth full, she said, "I don't know what you're talking about Amy. Look, let's just forget about what happened tonight and get back to the slumber party. We'll eat all the junk food we want and complain about all the weight we'll gain and then we'll-"

"**I know Jay likes Adam, Stacy**," Amy spoke interrupting Stacy's rant.

Feeling as if all the color in her tanned skin had went pale, Stacy stared at Amy with a confused look before laughing the situation off. The taller girl stuffed more candy in her mouth before chomping away at it, a habit she did with food when she was nervous. She took large bites of the candy and looked away before realizing Amy was still staring at her, with such intensity that was unrecgonziable. Stacy brushed a ponytail over her shoulder and it seemed as if everything went silent even though she could hear the rest of the girls upstairs laughing and joking around. Time sat still. It seemed as if the only audible thing that was in the room was the tick-tock of the clock that hung above the fridge. How the fuck did Amy know? Dammit, was Jay making it obvious? What could she say in return to her?

"Amy, what are you talking about? Jay is about to ask Maria out," Stacy spoke placing the bowl back on top of the stack of pizzas and going over to the entrance of the stairs, ready to climb up them to get back to the solace of her party.

She flung her head around along with her ponytails when she felt Amy grab her arm. Stacy yanked her arm away and stared at Amy with a glare in her eyes before Amy just chuckled softly.

"I always knew Jay was such a _fag_," Amy spoke. Gasping, Stacy placed the food down and pushed Amy. "Don't talk about him like that,"

Feeling gravity push her backwards, she noticed Amy pushed her. Not wanting to start an altercation, Stacy merely just raised her eyebrows and grabbed the pizzas and candy and stared Amy down fiercly.

"You just tell the _fag_ to stay away from _my_ boyfriend, _or else_," Amy spoke coldly before skipping up the stairs and going into Stacy's room as if their small altercation didn't happen.

Stacy just stared up the stairs in silence and shock before she began looking for her cellphone. She prayed that it wasn't upstairs, and thanked God quickly when she saw it was laying on the couch in the living room. Grabbing it, she flipped it open and quickly pressed down until she reached Randy's name. Texting him quickly, she wrote,

_911. my house. rite now. xo_

She bit down on her lip and threw her phone back on the couch and grabbed the junk food and went back into her room with the worst possible thoughts about Amy's threat running through her head.

God all this thinking made Stacy's head hurt.

_YOOOOOOO! *Gucci Mane voice* what the fuck is up? xo Okay, so this is my author's note, I figure I'd put it at the end so you guys could just jump right into the story at the beginning. I think this story is gonna be dope as fuck. This time, there will be __**NO **__deleation of the story. This story is going to get finished. Cross my heart and hope to die, promise. I hope everyone really did enjoy this chapter because I really did enjoy writing it and thinking of all the antics and dialogue and ways of the characters. I don't know when I'll update again, but I know it will be in the next week or the next few days, kay?_

_I decided to make the main characters of the story Adam, Jay and Amy [of course, duh] Stacy and Randy with a slight splash of Maria mixed into the story. Now, to be honest, I hate Maria lmaoo but I'm going to make her work in the story someway and somehow. I __**love **__Amy with all my heart but I had to make her a bitch in this story. Really, I did. I hope you all hate her while reading the story but love her soo much once the story's done. I wanted Stacy to be somewhat like Cher from _**Clueless** _and have her be sweet, sexy, cute, dumb and easy to love all at the same time. How'd I do? Now, I know I have Randy acting unlike how I've written him in my past stories but I'd figure since this is a high school fic and he's with a character like Stacy, he should joke around and have some fun too, right? Right. I like writing Randy like this so *claps* yay. Also, I decided to make Stacy and Randy the only ones who know about Jay's crush on Adam well because they're the couple who's trying to get another couple together. That means Randy and Stacy are pretty darn close to Jay. I decided they should work the drive thru at McDonalds because well... I work at McDonalds and I work the drive thru and the cash register. lol, I'm a junior in high school, gotta make money somehow._

_As for Adam and Jay, I know I didn't really address their friendship as much as I did in the other stories, but trust me, next chapter their __relationship __friendship is going to make a turn for the good. Forreal Forreal, trust me on this one yo. Swear if you didn't like the first chapter, just stick with me because the second chapter is gonna be too dope. The later chapters are gonna be dope too because the prom and preperation for the prom is going to be placed in later chapters._

_JUST A FEW POINT OUTS: The setting of this story is in Canada in 2005 making all the characters featured in the story the class of 2005. As you can see, I have the majority of the 2005 roster with a slight sprinkle of Daniel Bryan and the Bella twins in here. I just want them in the story so there can be some humor at their expense. Why did you pick 2005? You may ask. Iono. I just thought 2005 would be a cool setting for them. Maybe it's because I think 2005 - 2007 were the last really good years of this era of the WWE. *shrugs* whatever. All the songs that are inspired the chapters are by Kanye West and from _**all** _his ? Cause Kanye's dope and my dream is to get signed by G.O.O.D. Music and cut an album for the label. Awwh, listen to my dreams lol. Also, this is somethin you gotta just imagine in your mind: ALL the characters will look like how they looked in 2005 EXCEPT adam, the bellas and daniel bryan. They'll look how they look in present day today (that rhymed :)) Jay's gonna look how he did in 05, so will Randy and Stacy and Amy, ect. ect. get it?_

_And as for what Stacy said earlier in the chapter:  
_**Maybe you should ask you-know-who before the other you-know-who asks the original you-know-who to go to the you-know-what and you're stuck alone watching you-know-who dance with the 2nd you-know-who.**

_The real coding of this quote is:  
_**Maybe you should ask Adam before Amy asks Adam to go the Prom and you're stuck alone watching Adam dance with Amy. **_*shrugs* I felt like somebody might need some clarification on it lol!_

_Also, yay for the _**40 Year Old Virgin **_references I placed in the story because that movie is fuckin' hilarious and the ones from _**Clueless**_ and _**Mean Girls**_. Can you find all the references?_

_Y'all come back for the 2nd chapter and leave reviews now, ya hear?_


End file.
